DRAM is often used instead of static RAM for large main memories of electronic devices such as computers, servers, smartphones, or game consoles. DRAM uses a variety of packaging formats, depending upon the maker and the particular model. For example, DRAM may be implemented in dual in-line packages (DIP), single in-line pin packages (SIPP), single in-line memory modules (SIMM), dual in-line memory modules (DIMM), Rambus in-line memory modules (RIMM), and small outline DIMM (SO-DIMM). DRAM may be produced as an integrated circuit (IC) package. The DRAM IC may include an IC bonded and mounted into plastic packages with metal pins for connection to control signals and buses. The DRAM package may be implemented as plug-in modules for easier handling. DRAM may include synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). SDRAM may include single data rate SDRAM (SDR-SDRAM), double data rate SDRAM (DDR-SDRAM), low power DDR-SDRAM (LPDDR-SDRAM), low power SDR-SDRAM (LPSDR-SDRAM), or any other suitable implementation.